Come Over, Be Patient And Don't Worry
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: It's Jill's birthday and Chris has the intention of spending the evening with her in whatever way she fancies.  And yet, things take a turn and it ends up being a completely different story.  *C/J, slight M-rated content!  Gift Fic for T.M. Kiwi!*


**A/N:** First of all, CONGRATULATIONS to you, Sarah! I know it's a bit late, but I've been through a REALLY rough patch and I haven't had the inspiration to pull this off... until now. I hope this little gift is to your liking but of course, C/J always is xDDD And for all those who are interested, thanks for dropping by and enjoy the read!

**Disclaimer: Copyright goes to Capcom. Nothing is mine.  
Note: This has a bit of M-rated content (My very first time...); if you're not comfortable, don't read.**

* * *

Come Over, Be Patient, And Don't Worry

_Coldplay - Death and All of His Friends_

[*]

It all seemed to be going smoothly until he knew she was awake.

Turning the keys and getting inside without a noise had never been too much of a problem for Chris; since the flat was his, he knew every single detail about it. But of course, it was more difficult to keep everything in order when there was somebody else with him: there was a surprise every time he came in. This time was no exception: he found Jill lying on the couch, feet propped up on some cushions, sleeping soundly. A sympathetic smile crept up to his face as her expression caught his attention.

"So, where've you been?"

Chris held back a curse when his heart skipped a beat. There was yet _another_ surprise.

"Great way to say 'hi'. And for your information, you know what day it is today."

Jill literally jumped up to a crouching position… on _his_ couch. Her eyes were wide and she was frowning. Chris held her stare with one of his own, raising his hand so that she could see the small packet he was carrying. She slapped her forehead, groaning in disbelief. "What is it _this_ time, Redfield?"

He smiled. "Something you've had your eye on for a _looong_ time, and I know you've got a sweet tooth for music," he said, nearing her, and he sat by her side. "Happy birthday, Valentine."

Her smile was her brightest yet. "Thanks, Chris. I really appreciate it."

"I don't think so. It's just because I bought you something, admit it," he teased, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I think you're stupid when it hits you," she retorted in mock-indignation.

"I'm just-!"

"-teasing, I know." Jill sighed, then chuckled. "And so was I. Tell me, though: why?"

"Honestly?" asked Chris, leaning his elbows on his knees. She nodded hastily, curiousness evident in her eyes. "Because ever since you moved in, I've been meaning to tell you something and I think… _this_," He waved her present in front of her face, "is the best way I can make you understand. Let music do the work for once."

She didn't seem convinced at first, since she cocked an eyebrow at him, but Jill eventually offered him her hand, demanding. "Then let me see already." It didn't take her long to start looking for a corner to rip the paper off. It came off in just seconds, and then Jill _just_ stared.

"You don't like it, do you?" he asked, grinning at the surprise that had overtaken her.

"No… I love it," she replied, her grin taking after his. "Wow, I _had_ been planning to get it, yeah! Oh my God, these guys work wonders!"

"Well, I couldn't keep you suffering any longer!" Chris put an arm around her shoulders. "And you gave me a golden chance; I just couldn't waste it."

Her bright eyes met his. He could read a question in them, one to which he replied with another smile. He didn't want to spoil it, not yet; it was all about treading carefully. But to his dismay, Jill had seemed to understand… and it hadn't taken more than a minute. Chris was a bit taken aback, was about to suggest that she play the CD, but when she leaned into him all ideas were discarded.

"I couldn't care less about what you buy me. Well, not literally, but…" Her voice trailed off, and he gently insisted.

"But?"

"Ever since I moved in, I've realized something," Jill replied, telling him with a light gesture to lie down with her. Chris complied, sure and unsure about where she was heading… and of whether she would fall off or not.

And that marked the very first time they'd been so close, with all notion of intimacy forgotten.

Months had gone by since her return from Africa, since the time she'd requested to avoid any kind of physical contact, and that had worried Chris for too long a time. Jill had shown herself reluctant to speak, and some days had gone by that she hadn't opened her mouth. It was best to give her some time, Rebecca had said, but Chris wasn't too sure if it was really time what Jill needed to recover.

But one day, she opened up to him, and it took every ounce of her courage. Chris still remembered all the tears she'd spilled that day, how she could barely look at him, how much he spent hurting inside. From then on, though, things slowly started going uphill. The new Jill wasn't the old one anymore, but it was Jill nevertheless.

"And what's-? C'mon, I don't have to coax you into talking, do I?"

"I've realized that you don't care about me just because of our friendship," she quickly said, stealing a glance at him. "I think it's something more and, frankly, I have to say I've been feeling the same since then." She exhaled sharply. "One more thing: I'm sorry for all I've put you through. I know it's the 'infinite plus one' time that I've apologized, but it's never too late to say it again."

Chris chuckled, rolling his eyes again. "It's alright. I'm still here, aren't I?"

She seemed to be stifling a smile, one that appeared a second later. "Yeah, I guess so." Jill shifted slightly. "So, never mind the CD despite I want to listen to it badly: what was what you've been meaning to tell me? I've just told you something I hadn't until now, so it's your turn to spit things out."

It wouldn't be a mistake to tell her so soon, but Chris was about to come face to face with the aspect of ordinary life that he avoided the most: personal feelings. And it wasn't an ordinary woman he was facing: it was his lifelong partner and-

Whatever she was, whatever kind of uneasiness the whole business instilled into him, Chris was ready to tell her.

_I'll play along, though._

"Make me talk."

"Oh, no, that's not gonna work! You were thinking about it, weren't you?" she protested with a deep frown. It all went so fast and so suddenly that it even took Jill a few moments to realize what she'd done: she'd pinned him against the couch… and was straddling him. The color that had vanished from her cheeks returned as quickly as it had drained, leaving her with the reddest face Chris had ever seen.

The sight was so unusual that Chris burst out into a fit of laughter, which didn't do much good to ease Jill's embarrassment. She slapped his shoulder several times, all the while avoiding his gaze, until he finally calmed down and said, "Don't you realize that no matter what you do, I'll love you either way?"

"What?"

"Laughing works wonders most of the time. It made me think," Chris replied, natural. But then his smile disappeared as he stared into her eyes, which stared at him in return in the most genuine of surprises… so much it didn't compare to a few minutes earlier. He touched a hand to her cheek, warmth spreading all through him. "I said that no matter what you do, no matter how you are… I love you."

Silence, an inquisitive gaze, a smile, then, "I remember the first time you touched me like this," she said, leaning into his touch. "But it feels better this time."

She quickly laid her forehead on his, breathed calmly against his mouth, and then he committed theft: he stole her breath with a soft, tentative kiss. Chris had never imagined she would taste so sweet and after breaking away, he realized he'd liked it so much he found himself wanting more. His next kiss betrayed him: he was anxious, desperately asking more from her, and then Jill's lips came down onto his with genuine ardour and strength. She'd robbed him of any time to think.

Never mind the increasing need for oxygen, Chris made a bold move: so strong and uncontrollable was his desire that he slid his tongue over her teeth, making her an offer she surely wouldn't refuse. Her tongue snaked into his mouth, cajoling his own, evoking sensations that had been until now unknown for him. Fingers dove into his hair, and then she broke away, nipped at h at his fingertips, leaving red marks in her teeth's path.

"We're having it my way," she whispered to his very ear; then, a lick, a kiss, a pair of tentative hands that slid under his shirt and began exploring. He removed her cardigan and began biting at her neck. Chris liked her boldness the most: even though it would not reach the 'making-love' part… unless, of course, things took a turn for the best.

"This is getting a bit uncomfortable. There's no room for us to- ow!"

Jill silenced him with another bite, this time stronger, to his ear. "Who needs it?"

"I do," he snapped with a mild chuckle. With all the care in the world, Chris lowered himself to the soft carpet, bringing a reluctant Jill with him, and then pushed her onto her back. "My turn, Valentine." The idea of switching positions amused him: they were still dressed (well, save for his unbuttoned shirt) and they had shared a most intimate moment of foreplay: it hadn't even started yet.

"It won't make a lot of difference," she stated, but _that_ was hard to believe.

With one hand, he pinned her wrists above her head; with the other, he tugged at the waistline of her slacks, going as far as to slightly slide them down her thighs and expose her underwear. The sight of her face as she flinched was enough to make his skin crawl, because he hadn't gone too fast: in fact, as he moved his hand down to the inner side of her thigh, she heard her moan, her whole body tensing. He hid his face in the crook of her neck… just to hear her better.

But no, it wouldn't continue like this.

He claimed her lips once more, pouring every ounce of affection he could feel flowing through his veins, and he got rid of his shirt. As if on cue, Jill's palms pressed against his chest, her long nails tracing the scars he bore. Soon, he held her almost half-naked in his arms, all traces of her slacks gone.

"Come on…"

Either it had been his imagination or he had indeed heard Jill prompt him even further. She was asking him to let go, to get carried it away with the precarious but instinctive guarantee that it'd be fine. Jill made the move herself: she discarded her tee, , and Chris could finally indulge in the sight of her body: she was a woman to admire.

_Do it, feel her, explore her, leave no inch unknown to you._

He dared again, tried his luck with her sensual legs. But Jill was quicker: she undid the button of his jeans and forced him to slide them off. Never mind his basic and instinctive needs: he wasn't about to hurt her, no matter what she requested.

_She's letting you in; take your chance!_

Their gazes met for a moment that seemed to last eternally, and it was a look that told him everything he needed to know. She wanted _him_, and he was more than willing to give himself to her.

It was going to be a long night, with only her body to content him.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, Coldplay's "Viva La Vida" album has been a great help to pull this thing off, and credit goes to them for creating such a wonderful experience. And yes, it is said album that is Jill's present (LOL xDD). I hope you liked it!_

Reviews are appreciated!^^


End file.
